oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Imp Catcher
Details Walkthrough Make your way to the Wizards' Tower, south of Draynor Village over a stone bridge. Once there, you will know you are at the right place if you see level 9 Wizards. Do not try to kill the wizards, unless you are relatively high combat, as they are stronger than their level suggests. Climb the stairs, and go up to the . Talk to Wizard Mizgog and ask him questions to find out he needs your help. He will tell you Grayzag's imps stole his beads and wants you to get them for him. He needs you to get: *A black bead *A yellow bead *A red bead *A white bead To obtain the beads, you will have to kill Imps. Imps can be found almost anywhere in the free-to-play world. Obtaining beads A good place to kill imps is the volcano at Musa Point on the island of Karamja. There are many imps here but also scorpions, so it can be dangerous if you are lower than level 29. Another place is the area between the Tower of Life and the Kandarin Monastery. There are 5-6 imps here and no dangerous monsters to content with. However, the area is wooded and will require considerable running around to attack the imps. Another safe place, open to free-to-play players, is the south entrance of Falador. Besides having around 3 imp respawns, it is a multi-combat zone so a friend could help you. There are also some around the outskirts of Lumbridge. Keep killing imps until you have all four beads on you. The imps will sometimes teleport short distances, making them potentially annoying and hard to kill. For higher-level players, a good place to find Imps in large quantity is the resource dungeon inside the Karamja Volcano. If a player has a Dungeoneering level of 25, they may enter the dungeon and will find up to eleven imps wandering inside, along with fourteen Lesser Demons. Note that, unlike many other quest items, magic beads can be traded between players and sold to stores. A player can also buy all four beads in the Grand Exchange for + + + }} coins. If you do not want to/cannot buy the beads and do not want to have to spend a long time killing imps, it may be a good idea to start this before other quests and simply kill any imps you see on your travels. Returning the beads Once you have all four beads, return to Wizard Mizgog and give them to him to finish the quest. A good way to finish the quest really fast is to get all four beads before you start the quest, then run to the Draynor Village bank. Once you are at the bank, you can collect the beads from your bank and then run to the Wizards' Tower and talk to Wizard Mizgog to start then talk to him again. Alternatively, you can get all 4 beads before starting, bring them to Wizard Mizgog and drop them, then start the quest, pick them up, and finish the quest. Both methods save a lot of time. Reward * 1 Quest Point * An Amulet of Accuracy * 875 experience bg:Imp Catcher Required for Completing *Quiet Before the Swarm Trivia *The Amulet of Accuracy is a reasonably rare item on RuneScape currently, as each player can only obtain it once, and the only way for players to obtain another one currently is to buy it on the Grand Exchange for coins or to trade with a player who has it. Vice versa, should you no longer desire to bear the amulet for whatever reason and wish to sell it, do so at the Grand Exchange. *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...It took some time, but I finally got all four beads back, and Mizgog gave me a reward." to which she replies, "Imps! I remember the age of great war, when armies of Zamorak's imps bloodied the ankles of the other gods' creatures." *Despite the name you do not actually catch the imps, you kill them. Category:Quests de:Die Koboldjagd